


possibly, maybe

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coffee Shops, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 18:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11258619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Keith wants to get out of the apartment for a while. Shiro's always willing to indulge him.





	possibly, maybe

**Author's Note:**

> written for [kcgane](http://kcgane.tumblr.com) for voltron positivity day (shoutout to [amy](http://stargazershiro.tumblr.com) for organizing this project and wanting to spread more love and positivity in this godforsaken fandom)! 
> 
>  
> 
> title taken from [falling in love in a coffee shop](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qyTwC3CbcxU) recommended to me by jay (im lov u jay :* )

“Let’s get out today,” Keith suggests, apropos of nothing. He sets down the book he’d been reading and looks at Shiro sitting on the floor beside the couch. “Of the apartment, I mean.” 

“Cabin fever getting to you?” Shiro teases with a grin, and Keith shrugs. 

“If you wanna call it that,” Keith says. He sits up and stretches his arms over his head. “I just know we’ve been staying in a lot and I’m starting to miss the sunshine.” 

Shiro laughs softly, setting aside his computer and leaning back against Keith’s legs. “Alright,” he agrees, “let’s get out today. Anything specific you want to do?” 

Keith hums in thought as he stands and heads to their bedroom to put on real pants. Shiro follows behind, whistling to himself, and they’re dressed in a matter of minutes. Keith runs a hand through his head and calls it a day while Shiro does up his eyeliner, and then they’re standing outside their apartment, looking up at the bright blue sky and noontime sun overhead. 

“I don’t know,” Keith finally answers. He slips his hand into Shiro’s and they start off. “But lunch sounds like a good place to start.” 

Shiro grins, slipping his hand out of Keith’s so he can wrap his arm around Keith’s shoulders. He pulls Keith into his side, and Keith slips his hand into the back pocket of Shiro’s jeans. 

“McClain’s?” 

“Ugh,” Keith groans dramatically, rolling his entire head as he rolls his eyes. “He’s just gonna ask us what we’re getting him for his birthday.” 

“That’s a month away,” Shiro counters. 

“ _Exactly_ ,” Keith emphasizes, and Shiro huffs in amusement. 

“And you already got him something, right?” Shiro asks innocently, holding the door to McClain’s open for Keith to walk through. Keith looks over his shoulder to glare at him. 

“Shut up,” Keith grumbles, and Shiro just laughs. 

“Did I just hear someone admit he’s  _already_  got me a birthday present?” 

Keith turns his glare on Lance, who’s leaning on the front counter to greet them, and flips him off in response. Lance just scoffs and pushes off the counter, coming out to meet them at their usual table. 

“You’re rude,” Lance says pleasantly, sitting beside Keith. Keith has to agree. “But seriously, what did you get me?” Lance leans into Keith’s space, grinning wide. “ _Please_ tell me it’s something cool. Is it something cool?” 

The last part is directed at Shiro, like he’s any more willing to spill about it than Keith is, and Shiro just pinches his lips together, trying not to laugh. Keith rolls his eyes and pushes Lance’s face out of his space. 

“You’ll find out on your birthday,” Keith says, “like every one else who gets birthday presents.” 

“But you _did_ get me something!” Lance crows, pointing a finger in Keith’s face. “Hah! You admit it!” 

“I still have the receipt, I can return it,” Keith threatens, and Lance immediately throws his hands up in surrender. 

“Alright, alright, I’m picking up what you’re putting down, don’t get your panties in a twist.” Lance concedes his loss and stands up to head back behind the counter, where Hunk has set Keith’s and Shiro’s usual orders. Lance brings them their food and drinks and winks before leaving them alone. “Enjoy your date, guys.” 

Keith holds his coffee between his hands, letting the heat warm his fingers, while Shiro immediately slurps up his fruit smoothie. They enjoy their sandwiches in a peaceful quiet between them, light jazz playing in the small cafe to compliment the soft chatter of the patrons. 

It’s definitely a welcome change from their apartment walls. 

“It was a nice day like today when we met, too,” Shiro comments sometime later, while they let the food settle and sip at the rest of their drinks. “The sun was out, there was a nice breeze, and I was stressing out over finals at that table in the corner.” 

He points it out, and Keith looks over at it with a fond smile. “You looked ready to die,” he says, sipping his coffee. “I’ve never seen someone with bags under their eyes big enough to fit a body in.” 

“Hey!” Shiro whines with a laugh. “I resemble that remark! It was a course load-heavy semester. I had three labs _and_ several clubs I was a part of that I had events to plan for!” 

“Overachiever,” Keith coughs into his hand, and laughs when Shiro nudges his leg playfully under the table. His grin softens, and he reaches for Shiro’s hand, letting their fingers twist together. “You know, I still haven’t thanked Lance for handing me a second drink and telling me to give it to you.” 

“I’m glad he did,” Shiro admits. “I’d have never worked up the courage to talk to you by myself.” 

“ _You_ wouldn’t have worked up the courage to talk to _me?”_ Keith asks, incredulous. He gestures with his free hand at Shiro. “You’re Takashi Shirogane! Everyone and their grandma knew you, had a crush on you, and you were worried about talking to a nobody like _me?_ Don’t buy it. _”_ Keith shakes his head. 

“You were cute!” Shiro counters, painfully truthful, and Keith ducks his head in embarrassment, hiding his grin. “You _are_ cute!” Shiro adds, softer. He squeezes Keith’s hand. “I can’t believe my eye bags didn’t scare you off, to be honest. I thought I had actually died and gone to heaven when you walked up with another cup of coffee. And then _sat down.”_

Keith’s shoulders shake and his lip hurts from where he’s biting it to stifle his laughter. Shiro looks so in awe at his memories, kind of like how Keith feels every time he looks at Shiro. 

“And then you turned out to be a dork,” Keith teases. 

“You love me,” Shiro counters with a wink, and Keith has to agree. 

“I do,” Keith says, smiling at Shiro. They get up and throw their empty cups away, waving to Lance and Hunk as they leave, and Keith slips his hand back into Shiro’s. 

He pulls Shiro down to press a kiss to his cheek as they make their way to wherever their feet take them, and Shiro turns his head to kiss him for real, and Keith lets his head rest on Shiro’s shoulder as they walk. 

“I really do.” 

**Author's Note:**

> love me some fluffy domestic sheith ok
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](http://caaelum.tumblr.com)


End file.
